


Dean x Reader Fluff

by Thal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Sam - Freeform, paint sandwich, peanut butter and fluff sandwich, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thal/pseuds/Thal
Summary: Just a normal day for Dean and the Reader.





	Dean x Reader Fluff

[Y/N] - your name  
[Y/LN] - your last name  
[Y/NN] - your nickname  
[E/C] - eye color  
[H/L] - hair length  
[H/C] - hair color  
[Y/N] [Y/LN] hummed to herself as she slid the gold colored key into the lock of her post office box, gathering the magazines she subscribed to and the few bills she received, for unlike the Winchester brothers she did not feel comfortable running credit card schemes. Hustling for cash was another thing entirely, as it paid her bills. Her eyes lit up as she spied an orange capped key under an envelope. She snatched up the key with a giggle as she matched the etched in number to the matching package box at the front of the wall of post office boxes, hastily closing and locking her own empty box. She opened the package box and slid out the cardboard boxed shipped to her from a company in Massachusetts.  
"It came!" The [H/L], [H/C] haired hunter squealed, clutching her mail close to her chest as she dashed out the door towards the black Impala and the man waiting inside. She opened the door and was greeted by the sounds of old school rock coming from one of Dean Winchester's treasured cassettes, and with a grin she slid into the front passenger seat.  
"You good to go?" Dean asked as [Y/N] nodded. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before shifting the car into reverse and backing out of the parking space he had been idling in.  
As Dean steered the Impala down the road and back towards the bunker, [Y/N] started to hum along to the Kansas song playing, her fingers lightly drumming a beat on the package in her lap. Dean reached over and held her hand as he hummed along, grinning at [Y/N]'s infectious mood.  
\-------------------  
"What are you so happy about, [Y/NN]?" Dean asked, kissing [Y/N]'s cheek as he found her in the kitchen making a peanut butter sandwich with a silly grin plastered on her face. The cardboard box sat empty on the counter beside her. Dean absently grabbed it and tossed it in the trash for [Y/N]. "Who sent you what?"  
"Just something I ordered for myself. I was feeling a little nostalgic for a taste of home." [Y/N] said spinning the top back on the jar of peanut butter and tossing it to Dean. "Put that back for me?"  
Dean caught the jar deftly and obliged with a nod. He turned back to [Y/N] and leaned against the counter watching her.  
"Thanks, babe. I knew I kept you around for something." [Y/N] laughed, winking one of her [E/C] eyes at him.  
"Hey, I seem to remember we were the ones who invited you... and not for your peanut butter and mayo sandwiches." Dean wrinkled his nose in disgust as he snatched the jar of white stuff away from her. "Please tell me this was a mistake."  
"Gimmee that!" The female hunter snagged the jar from her boyfriend with a giggle. She rolled her eyes at him. "This is not mayonnaise, Dean!"  
"Not anymore, it's solidified." Dean scowled at the jar. "Look how thick it got."  
[Y/N] stared at Dean in utter shock before finding her voice. "Holy Hell... you have no idea what this is, do you?"  
Dean raised his brows at his girlfriend's reaction, waiting for her to tell him what white substance was in the jar.  
"How do you not know about fluff?" [Y/N] stared at the eldest Winchester brother. He shrugged at her. Her jaw dropped with a horrified gasp. "It's marshmallow freaking fluff! Are you seriously going to tell me you have never had a peanut butter and fluff sandwich?"  
"Never." Dean looked skeptical. "Can't say I've ever heard of this stuff."  
[Y/N] looked mortified. She slowly put the jar on the counter and laid her hands on Dean's shoulders. He grinned at her serious expression, holding her at the waist. She shook her head at him sadly.  
"Dean Winchester, this stuff was a major part of my childhood. You haven't lived until you've eaten a peanut butter and fluff sandwich." She stared into his green eyes, kissing his lips softly. "Let me show you what you've been missing."  
Dean chuckled as [Y/N] slipped from his hands and started spreading the marshmallow fluff on the sandwich, her face deadly serious. She cut the sandwich in half diagonally and Dean grabbed a second plate for his half of the sandwich, still looking a little dubious as [Y/N] set it on his plate.  
"It looks like white paint." He inspected the sandwich, rotating the plate he held.  
"Just try it already." [Y/N] rolled her eyes as she took a big bite from her half of the sandwich, half moaning with bliss as she savored the sweet taste from her youth. "Trust me, it is so worth it."  
"Alright, alright." Dean sighed and took a tentative bite, chewing slowly and swallowing. His eyes widened and he took a bigger bite, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Son of a bitch! It's better than candy. It's a candy sandwich! Can you get a food boner, because I think I just did."  
"I told you." [Y/N] laughed, kissing his cheek lightly. "And you doubted me. Shows what you know!"  
Dean popped the last bit of his sandwich in his mouth and reached for [Y/N]'s plate, still chewing. She smacked his hand away and glared at him as she slid her plate away before shaking her head with a soft laugh.  
"I like you, but not that much. You can go make your own sandwich." She took her plate with a grin and headed to her room to read, stopping to call to Dean over her shoulder with a smirk. "But if you really want to blow your mind, try it on some pie."  
\-------------------  
"Sammy, you gotta try this stuff [Y/N] got!" Dean yelled, jogging into the library with a sandwich on a plate. He set the plate on the table next to Sam's laptop. The younger Winchester stared at the sandwich for a moment before looking up at his brother. "Dude, it is awesome."  
"Dean..." Sam started returning his focus to the offering on the plate.  
"Yeah, yeah, I wasn't sure about it either." Dean shrugged, plopping himself down in a chair. "But [Y/NN] is a sandwich genius. It's something called fluff. She ate it as a kid."  
"Dean..." Sam raised an eyebrow at the sandwich, lifting the top piece of bread at one corner, his face full of trepidation.  
"Dude, just try it." Dean rolled his eyes.  
"It look like there's white paint in there." Sam scowled at the sandwich. "She made you eat this? And you actually liked it?"  
"Eat the damn sandwich."  
"Fine." Sam sighed and picked up the sandwich and took a bite. He chewed it thoughtfully and swallowed. "It's not bad. So, how long did it take you to put it on pie?"  
"Ten seconds."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally the 5th chapter in my "A Demon Among Us" story, but it works really well as a one-shot without the linear story line. I decided to share it as a one-shot for those who don't want to commit to a multi chapter work.
> 
> All my works hear are re-postings from my dA account (user name is thaliat), I am not stealing anyone's work. No one has made accusations, I am just getting ahead of it as a precaution. Feel free to send me a message on dA and I will corroborate it, should you want proof.


End file.
